Sampson Stone
Sampson Stone Biography S1= Solos Part 2 Sampson is briefly seen, he watches the girls in the girls bathroom and walks in and gets smacked out. He is then seen enjoying The Losers' performance of On Our Way. Recruits He watches the Glee Club singing Domino during lunch. He was so inspired by the performance he auditions for The Losers, and he performs his little dance routine from the movie, Fame. She also attends the Celibacy Club meeting earlier in the episode. He is later seen performing We Own The Night with The Losers. Dance Forever Sampson is present in the choir room as Mr. Scheuster presents them the assignment to have them perform a song from Jamie Foxx and Sampson suggests they should perform (Blame It) On The Alcohol, but everyone quickly silences him and Ginger suggests they should perform the song and everyone agrees and Sampson looks discouraged. He is later seen performing back up in (Blame It) On The Alcohol. The Date Sampson is absent because of going to the doctor due to finding a spider in his ear. Vitamin D Sampson and the other singing males take pills to help them win their mash-ups competition. He performs background vocals in It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Original Talent We first see him enjoying himself in the choir room during the performance of Treasure. Afterwards he's at the Glee Club meeting, and is obviously excited for Sectionals. He accompanies Heather along with the rest of the club at her place as he performs More Than a Band. Then is later seen dancing to Outcast. Understudy The Glee Club are worried by Jane Addams' seemingly perfect performance. Ginger assures them that it is merely hairography, so Sampson and the other guys wear wigs and are taught by Charice to shake them around whilst singing. They perform Hair/Crazy in Love to Haverbrook School for the Deaf, who think their hairography is awful. Sampson later performs background vocals in the hairography-less Imagine and True Colors. Soul Beatz This episode marks Sampson's first major role, He is seen performing Timezone, Again with The Losers Boys, in which he sings a solo. Sampson is seen having a conversation about Sectionals and he states that he is excited about it and Andre feels good for him. The Glee Club are worried when the rival Glee Clubs perform their songs in the competition. Earlier, Sampson was shown having a brief conversation with Izzy. They create a new set-list, and Sampson performs background vocals in The Best Day of My Life, Boom Clap, and later Dog Days Are Over as a tribute to Mr Schuester. Roaming Carols Sampson performs background vocals in Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. The Power of Madonna Mr. Schuester feels the guys haven't been treating the girls very well, and makes them perform What It Feels Like For A Girl. Later they perform Like a Prayer. Wedding Disaster Sampson dances and performs a solo in Marry You, with Heather as his dance partner. Later, the choir room was half empty and Sampson asked where the rest of the glee club went and Mr. Schue answered that they got the bird flu from drinking a spiked fruit punch and he later performs We Can't Stop. Broken Dreams Sampson performs background vocals in Don't Dream It's Over. True Beauty Sampson performs a solo in Something New. Personality At first glance, he appears to be very calculating, especially when it comes to girls, since he tried to manipulate Izzy into sleeping with him. He also either lied about being deported at the end of the school year, or used the fact in order to win Charice as his "Valentine's Date." Most of the time he seems to be friendly, however, making an effort to befriend his fellow glee-club members and being grateful every time someone approaches him. He even sort of looked up to Andre and Chase after they tried to become his friends. Sampson appears to be rather naïve, due to his lack of knowledge about the life in America, which became apparent when he asked Andre to become his friend, though it isn't the way here. This could be culture shock, although it's implied that he was socially awkward before arriving in America. He also appears to have little self-esteem, since Heather had an easy time threatening him and declined having a solo in the Mash-Off at first, since he thought he wasn't ready for it yet. Sampson can be viewed as the "straight-man" of the park staff; he is usually seen tagging along with the gang on their outings and occasionally during staff meetings. He is one of the more laid-back members of the park. He is known for usually being oblivious towards any negative comments directed towards him, and often doesn't react to these, such as a usual running gag of being reproved by his glee comrades, as well as Heather's criticisms. It is usually a running gag that Sampson asks a question that comes out the wrong way while he and others are in peril. These questions usually cause the gang to angrily yell out "SHUT UP SAMPSON!" towards him. He also is known for making lame jokes, which causes the glee comrades to react likewise. Not much is really known about Sampson sense he appears to be the most neglected member in Glee Club; He constantly stays in the background, he barely speaks, he isn't aware of it or he does not mind until, It's Our Time, when he finally snapped and quitted because of that and later he returns when everyone felt sorry for him and gave him a chance to develop his character. Relationships Andre Harris= (best friend) Andre and Sampson bond over the fact that they miss their respective families. At first, Andre is saddened when Sampson chooses to stick with Tristan and his ideas about Christmas. Ultimately, Sampson convinces the StreakyTeens to join Andre in the homeless shelter. They further bond talking about their families while collecting donations for the Salvation Army. They both later quit Glee club, after Sampson protested how he was not respected as much and how he was the most neglected member in the series and he moved out with him but later came back. |-| Charice Willington= (date) Sampson announces that he plans to make Char his valentine's date for her own party, taking himself on with Tristan who has a "crush" on Char himself. After he and Tristan try to outmatch each other several times, Sampson moans how much he misses his family, but how he's sad that he won't be able to spend the rest of his schooldays at McKinley. Sampson then feels really sorry for him and becomes his date. |-| Isabelle "Izzy" Montez= (date) Izzy's family is Sampson's host family during his stay in America. Izzy, at first, thinks that Sampson is a leprechaun, and asks him to grant her three wishes. He tries to make these wishes happen, because he hopes that she will sleep with him as a reward. However, before Sampson can make all the things Izzy wishes happen, Heather convinces Izzy that Sampson is only pretending to be a leprechaun, which leads to Sampson ultimately being rejected by her. Songs S1= ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song 0499r.jpg|Dream a Little Dream (Comeback)|link=Dream a Little Dream ;Duets Song_jieddddddd.jpg|Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow (Ginger) (Cruel Intentions)|link=Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow ;Solos in a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser